The Witcher
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Yennifer simply dwelled on Naruto's words. It was not a fault with her. It was simply Geralt's choice. He'd chosen Triss. There was nothing else to say. (Naruto/Yennifer) mentions of (Geralt/ Triss)


**_A new story instead of a reupload :) – speaking of which check those out. I've finally reuploaded all of them._**

 ** _I decided to write this on a whim and I wrote this following me completing the Witcher 3. If you've not finished Witcher 3 then I wouldn't read on as there may be spoilers._**

 ** _Naruto's involvement in this story/ world isn't that he's a messiah/ main hero._**

 ** _It's more that he wanted a change of scenery from the Elemental Nations as he was left jaded from the War. He stumbles onto a Portal - ends up on the Continent. Ends up as Geralts student and ends up as Witcher._**

 ** _In this story he's in his mid twenties - so he's had some time in his new homeland._**

 _ **Also Kurama is no longer in Naruto... Why doesn't really matter.**_

 ** _I've used a bit of the in game Witcher 3 speech._**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the Witcher or Naruto_**

Honestly when Geralt, Naruto's latest mentor in life had shown him the steel blade he'd received off some Elf in Novigrade Naruto had not been impressed.

"Not bad." mused the whisker cheeked man holding the blade before giving it a few practice swings.

Indeed the blade was better than what Geralt had been using.

A grunt slipped from the older Witcher's mouth.

"He's a master forger."

Hattori was skilled. More skilled than any weapon smith Geralt had crossed on his recent travels around the Continent.

"Who was making dumplings." replied Naruto curtly.

Never mind the fact that this Hattori character was scared of some dwarves.

Another grunt slipped from Geralt's mouth before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And let me guess. You can do better?"

Ever since he'd found Naruto over a decade ago the younger Witcher had never backed down from a challenge.

"I can make you a sword that would make the Wild Hunt teme's jealous." smirked Naruto simply and it earned him a smirk in kind from the older Witcher.

He didn't doubt it.

Off to the side stood two women both of whom were watching the teacher and student.

"Witchers..." mused Yen, the older of the duo with a shake of her dark haired head. "Always thinking with their swords."

Triss, the younger, redheaded witch besides her had to agree with the sentiment.

-X-

Briefly Naruto eyed the blade he'd made down it's middle, with his left eye closed. He had worked on the steel sword in his hands to a point of perfection.

'Flawless.' mused Naruto quite proud of his work before he sheathed the blade.

Frankly he was unequalled when it came to being a smith. Still despite the attention he'd shown to the weapon up until then, it wasn't hard for Naruto to feel the presence of his one woman audience.

"Where's Geralt?" twisting the blade in his hands to see the reverse side.

"With Triss no doubt." mused Yennifer simply. It was night and it would be foolish to sail now.

All Naruto gave was a hum of acknowledgement still eyeing the blade in his hands. So there was confirmation.

It hadn't been hard to spot the distance between Geralt and Yen recently. Clearly the former had finally decided to be a one Witch man and that Witch was Triss. Geralt hadn't spoken of anything and Naruto hadn't pressed the man when they'd recently been able to drink together. Geralt had enough concerns on his shoulders as is.

Sat before a fire Naruto simply placed the sword he'd forged to one side before pulling a jug of cider to the free space to his right.

"So how did it happen?"

His mentors love life had been a point of entertainment to Naruto. Not least because it was unlike Jiraiya's.

"Must we talk about it?" sighed Yennifer before she strode to sit besides the young man.

Naruto shrugged.

"We've prepared for the Wild Hunt as best we can so what else is there?"

"Not talking about it." deadpanned the woman and again Naruto gave a shrug.

"Fair enough."

The two settled into an amiable silence.

-X-

To Yennifer the young Witcher besides her had been of more than some intrigue to her when Geralt had first introduced him to her.

Few truly knew where Naruto had come from. Most believed that he was just an orphan of the Wars making. Some knew he was from another world entirely. However everyone knew he was a personal student of the White Wolf. The fact Naruto was from another world entirely which itself had of course led to questions on her part. He had openly answered every one she'd ever had. For that reason instigated by Naruto's closeness to Geralt the two had gotten to know one another.

One of the things Yen had learned was that Naruto was a Witcher without the ability to use Signs however he already had an arsenal of sorcery seemingly.

The fact he could teleport in a way completely unlike a mage had itself earned investigation. Naruto's method relied on Glyphs - well Seals is what Naruto referred to them as. For him to teleport there needed to be a marker which he could sense and project himself to. It was limited in range when compared to the method used by a Mage but it had its use in battle.

The Sorceress had seen firsthand in the recent defence of Kehr Mohren why the young man was regarded as the Thunder God by some.

Prior to that though Naruto had been the one first sent to find Ciri. The Emperor Emhyr had actually sought Naruto's help in finding Ciri before Geralt, and he had been stationed with Yennifer in the castle. It was ultimately Naruto, not her who had convinced the Emperor to enlist Geralt.

-X-

Whilst it was unlike her, Yen eventually took the cider before bringing it to her lips. What was the harm in speaking?

"We were bound by the curse of a Djinn."

Naruto hummed. Having had access to Kehr Mohren's archives Naruto had read more than his fair share so he wasn't ignorant. Djinn were genies.

The sorceress kept her gaze at the fire in front of her as she spoke on.

"A curse I willingly broke."

Naruto then gave an ahh under his breath. He now had an idea how this romance ended.

"For me, nothing changed but for him, he said the magic's gone..." continued Yennifer recalling the incident as she drew her knees close to her chest.

The conversation, the feeling of disbelief and shock she'd felt at that moment was ingrained into her very being.

 _'But how is that possible? I still feel the same. You should too. I don't understand... What does this mean?'_

 _Geralt had no doubts._

 _'Means the D'jinn granted your wish.'_

 _That hollow feeling in that moment. Yennifer had done her best to squash it._

 _'Right. Fine. Good. Glad that we've got that over with. We know where we stand at the least.'_

 _Her replies had been curt._

 _'Naught left for us here. Let's go.'_

 _A snort then left Yennifer's mouth as she recalled Geralt's following words._

 _'Magic's gone true. That doesn't mean I don't like spending time with you.'_

Geralt had tried speaking again to her about it at Kehr Mohren but what else was there to say? A bitter chuckle left the woman's mouth.

It was then Naruto decided to interrupt. In truth he had an idea why Yennifer was struck by rejection as badly as she was. She was scared of being alone. From personal experience Naruto knew that feeling well.

"I used to be scared of being alone." mused Naruto knowing why Yennifer had been struck so badly by Geralt's choice.

Well besides the fact the two had been with and around one and other for so long.

"You were born alone..." replied the Sorceress offhandedly before she paused as her gaze lowered. "I'm sorry that was..."

She knew quite a bit about Naruto's history including the sacrifice his parents had made.

"It's another life time ago." dismissed the blonde as if it were nothing.

Naruto had severed all his ties with the Elemental Nations years ago.

"As I was saying..." The blonde Witcher shot a pointed look to his companion and Yennifer gave a wry smile. "I used to be scared of being alone.. Especially before I knew I was a Tailed Beast Holder."

When Naruto had first told her of his status as a Weapon from birth Yennifer had been intrigued. The idea that a Beast made purely of energy could be sealed into a child without possessing or influencing the child was alien to her.

"Then before I left, I ended up having two women say they loved me." Chuckled Naruto earning a shocked look from the woman besides him.

Naruto hadn't really spoken in detail about his personal relationships in his home world.

"I'd pined for one of them for so long." recalled Naruto thinking of Sakura. Then had come Hinata. "In the end I chose neither."

"Don't tell me because you didn't want to hurt either of them?"

Because Yennifer honestly preferred Geralt's idea of certainty then cowardice.

Naruto shook his head.

"After the war I was angry."

People forgot sacrifices so easily. Truthfully Naruto felt that if he'd have stayed there in the Elemental Nations he'd have killed a lot of people. The Butcher of Konoha had a bad ring to it.

"So I don't envy Geralt."

Honestly with Geralt turning Yennifer down, despite all the trials they'd been through together... Bound or not is was certain to sting even someone as strong as Yennifer.

The reality was a sorceress much like a Witcher would live an unnaturally long life however that came at a cost. Both were sterile. A Sorceress like Yen was unable to have a child. A Witcher was rendered infertile by the trials they faced on their induction. That hadn't daunted Naruto one bit when it came to taking the trials of Witcher as he honestly believed he would make a terrible father. Plus he had no intention of ever chancing being unable to be there for a child of his own.

"Are you thinking why her or why not you?" wondered Naruto.

"That isn't it." sighed the Sorceress. Well not wholly.

Naruto knew he had to be careful. Matters of the heart weren't easy to navigate round.

"What does she have that you don't? Did you make a mistake?" wondered the blonde simply.

It was just one of those peculiar things.

Sometimes people prefer that it's a fault with them so that they could fix it even if it's not their fault. Whilst Naruto had never had a true love, he wasn't naive to it. He knew what it was. He'd seen how much Sakura had cared for Sasuke earlier on in their lives and he'd learned how much his parents had cared for one another.

"It's just Geralt's choice." offered Naruto simply.

Maybe it was because Triss had stayed behind having freed the mages in Novigrad. Or maybe because Geralt had just wanted some certainty before the inevitable fight with the Wild Hunt. Whatever the reason it was Geralt's choice. Witcher's by nature were not swayed easily by emotion. The heart just wants what it wants. It's why Sakura had loved Sasuke. It's why Sasuke had left Konoha for revenge. It's why Naruto in turn had left the Elemental Nations. Sometimes it was just that simple.

A curse slipped from Yennifer's mouth.

Naruto had heard it but said nothing. He was pretty sure the last thing Yen wanted was a reminder about a Witchers senses being good.

Another silence fell between the two as Yennifer simply dwelled on Naruto's words. It was not a fault with her. It was simply Geralt's choice.

'There's nought left for us here.'

Those were her words just after the curse had been broken when Geralt had made things clear. That was the end of it. It was time to move on.

 ** _Epilogue_**

The Wild Hunt had been dealt with. Radovid slain. Yen had been excused from any lingering obligations to the Emperor and Naruto had excused himself from those of a Witcher. There was just no need for him to continue with it not that he'd really lived the lifestyle of a wandering mercenary to its fullest.

The two had fallen in step with one and other in regards to moving on with the next step in their lives.

As companions the two soon became lovers.

So in a bed fit for a ruler lay Naruto and Yennifer with a silver tray between them, filled with chocolate covered cream filled treats. Eclairs is what the baker had called them.

"There is a question which irks me." mused Yen eyeing the blonde besides her.

Naruto's brow arched as he stopped himself from picking up another ball of chocolate.

"What is it?" he wondered his blue eyes meeting the sorceress's.

It didn't really annoy Yen. She was just curious. She'd slowly been making a novels of Naruto's home world based on his tales. They were popular and had become an easy way to earn coin.

"Do I look like Hinata or Sakura?" wondered the woman having been told a little bit more about the two woman in Naruto's earlier life.

Because that would be amusing.

Naruto couldn't stop the wry smile. He'd yet to come across someone as... There was no one with Sakura's hair colour on the entire Continent Naruto was certain.

'A water hag...'

Naruto shook his head, in a bid to shake off that comparison and as an answer to the Sorceress besides him.

"Truly?" questioned the woman.

"They. We were sixteen..." elaborated Naruto simply. "They couldn't compare to you."

There was simply no way they could look like the woman besides him.

Thinking about it, Yen looked like Hinata's teacher, Kurenai. Tall, dark haired, bright eyed although Yen was blue eyed unlike what Naruto recalled of the Jonin.

"You're definitely one of a kind." chuckled Naruto sincerely.

Yen was a perfect blend of all the women he'd met in his lifetime.

Skilled, devious, stubborn at times...

"Good." mused the woman a smile creeping onto her face, before she returned to her writing.

-X-

 _Naruto and Yennifer ultimately drifted away from those who'd been closest to them._

 _They lived a calm, quiet life away from all things political._

 _Usually they breakfasted well after noon, more often than not in bed, and passed the days on lazy strolls and with long conversations._

 _Boring you say? Perhaps. But both had sought this more than anything else._

-X-

 ** _And I am done._**

 ** _Yeah I recently (over X-Mas) finished the Witcher 3 - and basically by the time I completed the 'Of Dumplings and Swords' quest - having had the quest for ages and it being classed In Red (too difficult) by the time I completed it the reward sword was weaker than the one I had. I was so underwhelmed._**

 ** _So Naruto's back story is following the War is he was tired of the Elemental Nations and that he sought a way out - he found a portal to another world._**

 ** _So what's his significance to the Witcher storyline - Nothing much on the storyline prior to Witcher 3 itself. Just that he was there in the world of the Witchers._** ** _He's become a Witcher and a blacksmith and he and Yen ultimately fell for each other._**

 ** _The main point to really take from this is Naruto's questioning of Yen._**

 ** _Often times when people are involved in a break ups ~ well on the receiving end of one they look at themselves and typically what people tend to do is blame themselves. They want a fault in themselves so that they can correct it when honestly it's not their fault at all._** ** _It's the other person's choice. And they are allowed to choose. It sucks but you can't control everything. A lot of things are out of your hands but that's OK._**

 ** _Yen in this story has known Geralt for a long time and he chose someone else. It wasn't Yen's fault, it was Geralt's choice. We all have to accept that shit happens and it may always not be our fault._** ** _It's easy to keep perspective from an outside point of view._**

 ** _Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. The epilogue after text that's in italics was taken straight from the game from Geralt and Yen being together._** ** _Let us know what you thought about the game and story - and feel free to check out my other stories._**


End file.
